Talk:Nunu/@comment-64.114.51.77-20111025225317/@comment-3973399-20111028210636
You are arguing AD vs AP first of all. GP and Nunu have similar kit, but fill diff roles. Self Heal: Nunu's heal is on 10s CD and scales +1 AP which he will build for. GP has 18s CD heal which also scales well with AP, but GP has many other stats to consider before AP. Yes, GP heal removes CC, but with such long CD you have to decide to save it for heal or clutch removal of CC (w/ heal). And, don't underestimate Nunu's Q w/ 900 true damage to minions for getting buffs, Baron, Dragon, eating Tibers, Heim turrets, Mal voidlings, etc. Steroid: Nunu's W gives AS and Mov speed to TWO people (you and ally) or you and a minion. If you cast BB on someone esle (or minion), then you also get the effect. It is perfect for casting on the carry and giving them 60%! AS and 15% Mov Spd, which you also get. It lasts for 15s and has a 15s cooldown so it can always be cast. GP's steroid does not give AS as you stated. It only gives AD and Mov Spd and it only gives half of what GP gets (20 AD and 10% Mov Spd to allies for 7s). It does benefit everyone though, but has a 25s! CD and disables GP's passive on E for the 18s CD. Nuke: GP's nuke is devasting as Critplank for sure. I wouldn't want to be hit by Nunu's 60% slow either which also lowers AS by 25% does 275 MD +1 AP scaling. Nunu's Ice Blast is like being hit by a damaging exhaust every 6s that lasts 4s. It isn't meant to kill you, but if Nunu is playing his role then he hits you with IB and his teammates finish you off. Giant AOE ult: GP's ult is not fully global anymore. It does provide a decent slow and some damage though. His ult also scales off of AP which will hurt his other stats if he gets too much AP. Nunu's ult has the best scaling in the game, +2.5 AP! In addition it provides a -50% Mov Spd and -25% AS AOE effect. The ability of Nunu's ult to force focus on himself, stop fleeing enemies, stop charging enemies, force people to flash, force people to CC you, etc. is what makes it useful, the 1125 MD +2.5 AP scaling is icing on the cake if you land it. Get BV to block a spell in ult, IB before ult, proper use of brush casting, or monitoring enemies CC use separate good and bad Nunus. Two things happen with Nunu's ult: either the enemy charges you or runs and usually the team is not coordinated on which so it separates the team. It is easy to build AP/Tanky Nunu along with awesome HP per lvl the enemy will regret charging you. If you are not confident using Nunu's ult, then use it as a cash grab on large groups of minions. Passive: I agree GP's passive is better. Nunu's passive along with his AS steriod does help in jungle though. A free ult or IB via passive is not bad though. Nunu's passive gives him more sustain with essentially free mana and he already has a heal. Nunu is great in jungle or in lane. Pair Nunu in lane with an AA char and you will get kills. In conclusion, GP is not infinitely better than Nunu. Nunu is a great AP tank. He can also use a troll build that uses Rageblade and surprise people at how much health he is shredding. Get some CDR on Nunu and he has constant AS, Mov Spd, and IB for MD, -25% AS, and -60% Mov Spd. Combined with naturally high HP you don't want to go toe to toe with him. Anyways you are still comparing an AD with AP ... you can have both on the team.